Talk:Total Drama: Super Cartoons Season 1
I noticed your story was written in screenplay format. As far as I know from experience, it's best to write in prose. Hopefully, someone else can explain better than I can. As for the story, it seems too hard to understand right away, due to some spelling and grammar concerns. I would love to read this story if you were able to fix it up. So what if I like music from Los Temerarios? They make good music. (Talk | Blogs | ) 01:15, March 9, 2014 (UTC) (P.S. I'd like to see better interactions with characters along the road, as well. I want to know how these characters react with each other. Also, could you make a short bio for each character, if you will? I know some of these guys, but not all of them.) The problem, quite simply, is that most people tend to assume that stories written in script format aren't very good. A script format story where everyone speaks mainly in short, declarative sentences is an especial turnoff. Try varying the sentence length in your dialogue for a more natural feel. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 02:07, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Story's great so far, keep it up! Trey. It's short for Treyquisha. 19:14, March 9, 2014 (UTC) "Garfield: I love Pizza lots of Pizza all the food I need is the biggest hit for Mac so I love eating well more for me I eat marshmellow but this ain't good enough to burst" is my favorite line. Good work so far! ~ RPs&'Blogs!♪ Dakota '♫Talks& 19:18, March 9, 2014 (UTC) The cast of your story seems really good! There's a ton of fan favorite cartoons! But honestly, the story could be much written much better. A lot of the lines are confusing, and the characters aren't showing much personality. Also, the grammar isn't very good. Work on those things, and this has the potential to be a classic! :D My odds are stacked! I've never been a Gambling Man! I've never had the winning hand! 19:20, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Don't listen to Fire, he's a big meanie! This story IS a classic! :) :) :) :) :) Trey. It's short for Treyquisha. 19:21, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey I like the story so far, but could you maybe put next to the cartoon which show they are from since I don't know who half the cast are :L ~Can't remember to forget you~ 19:22, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to repeat what Soaring Spirits said, but I know of about 3/4 of the cast. I counted. So what if I like music from Los Temerarios? They make good music. (Talk | Blogs | ) 20:02, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I love this! I just think females are a big part of Total Drama and would be better if they were in this too since guys aren't catty like girls. 'It's all over your ' 01:19, June 8, 2015 (UTC)totaldramalego